Chapter 45
Withdrawal 'is the 45th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary Hiro checks his watch as he waits for Mao to go on a date together. Meanwhile, Mao has just got out of her house to go to have a date with Hiro, when she finds her mom, who Mao hasn't met in 10 years. Mao is shocked and surprised, and her mom breaks the silence by exclaiming about how much Mao has grown. Her mom tells her that Mao looks like herself when she was 17, and asks her whether Mao has a boyfriend. As Mao stutters to find the right words, she sees a tear in her mom's eye. Her mom immediately wipes her eyes, and asks if she is allowed to go in to see Kaitou, but Mao exclaims that her dad has gotten remarried, and her stepmom is inside. Mao and her mother go to a cafe to talk, and Mao texts Hiro on her flip-phone to cancel their first date. Her mom comments about using smartphones instead of flip-phones. The two of them order their drinks, and her mom asks when Mao's dad remarried. She questions whether it is going okay for Mao, and Mao's mom seems dissapointed that she won't be able to see Mao's dad. She also comments that she thought that Mao's dad might think that she was not Mao's real father, making Mao panic. Seeing Mao's reaction, her mom reassures her that he is 100% her father. Mao's mom hands Mao a stuffed animal. Her mom mentions that she broke up with her new husband soon when she left, and explains that she can't make other people happy if she isn't happy herself. She asks Mao if she would like to live with her again. Mao lies her bed thinking about how to deal with her dilemma. She can't bring herself to tell Hiro about her mom's situation, since she know's that Hiro will tell her to stay where she is now. Her mom is alone, and Mao know's exactly what it is like. At school, Chihiro, who is more excited than usual, asks Mao how her date with Hiro went. Mao, who is clearly in a bad mood, says that she canceled the date, much to Chihiro's despair. When Chihiro questions why Mao canceled, Mao apologizes and says it was nothing. Daiki comes by and asks Mao where she was when she and Hiro were supposed to have a date, but Mao refuses to explain. She gets a message from her mom asking if they could meet again. Mao meets her mother again, who mentions that she has been succesful at work, so she can send Mao to a better highschool. Mao says that she likes the highschool she is in. Mao asks whether she will see Dad, and her mom replies if Mao decides to live with her she will, but otherwise, she isn't planning to see him. Mao asks if she'll be alone, and her mom explains that it will just be herself. Mao requests to have extra time to think about this. When Mao gets home, once she sees her step mom, Mao immediately runs to her room. Once Mao gets to her room, she immediately bursts into tears. Hiro is in a extremely bad mood at work, and he explains to Fujita , after his question, that he is worried about his sister (he's reffering to Mao). Hiro's boss , who is sparkling more than usual, invites Hiro to have a drink to take his mind off 'women' and 'mushy stuff'. At the bar, Hiro's co-workers have a drinking party, and Sugimoto yells if anyone is chuggin' like it is the last time they will ever drink. Hiro, who is still in an extremely bad mood, is looking at his phone. Sugimoto yells that she is annoyed that Hiro keeps on looking at his phone, and urges him to spit out what's on his mind. Hiro replies that something happened to Mao, and she won't tell her anything. He adds that it makes him depressed wondering whether Mao ever trusted him, and he apologizes for being very drunk. Sugimoto, who has suddenly sobered up, leaves to get water. Hiro, who is extremely drunk, leans on Fujita, who is supporting and walking Hiro to back to the annoyed Daiki. Daiki comments that Mao was feeling down, but refuses to share any more information. Step-Mother knocks on Mao's bedroom door, and she urges Mao to come out to eat some takoyaki. Mao says that she is fine. Deep inside, Mao is afraid to come out because she will cry once she sees her family. Yui asks her mom what's wrong with Mao. Mao decides to hide in her room and she begins to type another cellphone novel entry. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters